


Once Upon a Dream

by insertcoolname13



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Confusion, Dream Sex, F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Force Sex (Star Wars), Force Visions, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Passion, Romance, Smut, The Force Ships It, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-06-02 15:04:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19443889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insertcoolname13/pseuds/insertcoolname13
Summary: What did Luke really walk into on Ahch-To? What did Rey and Ben really see when they touched hands?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Might turn from a one shot to a full fic if I'm feeling ambitious. Sorry for any typos, I got really excited to post and probably didn't proof read well enough. Let me know what you think! Reylo forever.

“It’s not too late,” Rey whispered, hoping her voice didn’t shake. She held the blanket around her shoulders in a vice-like grip, still unwilling to relinquish the false sense of security it gave her. She couldn’t believe this was really happening. If you’d told her just a few days ago that Kylo Ren, that creature in the mask, would be sitting across from her, looking at her like that… it couldn’t be true. But it was. They’d been the most bitter enemies and now she couldn’t imagine being without him.

When the loneliness she felt in that cave threatened to consume her, there was only one person she wanted, no, needed. There was only one person who could understand that emptiness, that void. Kylo Ren. Ben Solo. The man with the sensitive eyes and beautiful, sad face. The man who’d just told her she wasn’t alone. If only he were here, really here. She longed to touch him, to hold him. To pour goodness and light into his soul. To save him, to let him save her.

This was all new to her, this desire for touch, for closeness. She’d been alone for so long and, though she hated every moment of it, she’d gotten used to it. Physical touch normally made her nervous, emotional intimacy even more so. It was easier to put up that cheery front. A mask all her own. She had a hard time letting people in. But it was different with Ben. Maybe it was this strange force connection. Maybe it was something else.

Rey loosened the tight grip she had on her blanket. Suddenly bold, she reached toward Ben Solo, offering him her hand. She wasn’t sure what she expected or why she’d done it. They couldn’t really touch, could they? Was this the force, pushing them together? Ben responded immediately, carefully removing his leather glove before, ever so slowly, reaching his hand out toward Rey’s. Right before their skin made contact, he stopped. She could feel his excitement, his nervousness. He was giving her a chance to change her mind, to pull her hand away. Whatever they were about to do, it was big. She could feel it and she knew he could too. Rey didn’t remove her hand and Ben soon closed the space between their fingers. They didn’t look away from one another, starring into each others eyes.

Nothing could have described the feeling of that simple contact. It was electric. Suddenly, everything made sense. Rey knew that she was exactly where she needed to be. The force had brought her here, to this island, to this hut. It had bridged their minds and joined them together across the stars. She and Ben were destined to be together. It was a fate that she, in that moment, had no desire to fight.

Ben leaned forward and Rey felt him place a delicate kiss on her lips. He went to pull away but Rey saw dropped her blanket and pulled him closer and begin to kiss him back. She felt him gently push his tongue into her mouth and heard herself sigh with pleasure. Everything else had vanished, there was no war, no Snoke, no Resistance. Just the two of them and this moment. Just Rey and Ben, together in a dream. She pulled away from the kiss to remove her top. Ben took in the sight of her, obviously delighted. “Oh, fuck,” he whispered. “You are so beautiful.”

Rey began to tug on Ben’s shirt, which he helped her remove. She gasped at the sight, wanting nothing more than to feel his skin on hers. Sensing her want, he picked her up and carried her over to her sleeping cot, laying her down gently. She grabbed his hand and gently placed it over her breast, giving him all the permission he needed to begin playing with her nipples, making her practically purr with pleasure. He kissed her neck, then her chest. Then, he took a nipple in his mouth and began to suck gently. Rey gave a small moan. She reached down to feel the bulge growing in Ben’s pants. She reached inside his pants and began to stroke the hard cock, happy to hear him begin to moan as well. “Ben,” she sighed. “Ben I want you.”

Ben met Rey’s eyes. “Are you sure?”

“Please. Yes. I need you to make love to me.” She was already pulling off her leggings. Ben didn’t answer, just removed his own pants as quickly as he’d removed his glove earlier. She spread her legs for him and he fit himself between them. He hesitated for just one moment before pushing his cock inside her. “Oh!” Rey cried, in both pain and pleasure.

“Are you alright?” Ben asked, anxiety in his voice.

“Yes, of course,” Rey insisted. She couldn't stand the thought of him pulling away. “Just go slow.”

Ben obeyed as best he could, beginning to move slowly within her, thrusting as gently as he could. He kissed Rey tenderly and she reached up to stroke his face. She began to feel the pain lessen and felt something wild rising up inside her. She wanted more. “You can go faster now, if you want,” she whispered.

Ben grinned and did as she asked, thrusting hard and fast. “Oh, fuck,” he cried. “Fuck, you feel amazing.” Rey’s only response was to lift her hips up off the bed, matching his thrusts with some of her own and crying out in ecstasy. She rose up to kiss him again.

“Rey,” Ben hissed. “I’m going to come.”

“Do it!” Rey moaned, feeling that she was on the verge herself. Ben pushed in one last time, hard. They both cried out, finding their pleasure. Rey panted as she felt Ben spill inside of her. Suddenly, everything shifted back to reality. Rey and Ben sat face to face, hands clasped. Staring into each other’s eyes. Neither had moved.

“Stop!” a voice cried from the door of the hut. Rey turned to see Luke standing there, rage and horror displayed on his face.


	2. Broken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey's feelings following the Battle of Crait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short second chapter. It took some planning and soul searching but I'm really excited about this new fic! Stay tuned for lots of drama, smut, and surprises!

Rey sat alone on the bench, the two halves of the broken saber in her hand. Despite the day’s losses, the mood on the falcon was jubilant. They’d escaped. The Resistance would live to fight another day. It might take some time but they’d rebuild. Set up a new base, reassemble their fleet. Burn down the First Order, just like Poe Dameron had said. True, it wouldn’t be easy but the spark wasn’t out. Hope survived, even if many of their friends had not. And so, everyone felt like celebrating. Everyone except Rey. She felt like her heart was as broken as her saber.

She should have been on top of the world. She was the hero, the savior of the Resistance. Everyone smiled at her, congratulated her, patted her on the back as they walked by. But Rey just couldn’t stop thinking about him. Kylo Ren. Ben. It didn’t make sense. Why should she think of him, after all he’d done? Sure, things had been...strange back on Ahch-To. But that was over now. He’d taken control of the First Order. He was the Supreme Leader. He was the enemy. She should hate him. Still, she couldn’t get him out of her head. Rey knew now that there was more to Ben Solo than that. She’d seen it. She’d felt it. Rey’d talked to him, connected with him. She’d seen into his mind. And then there was that..whatever had happened when they’d touched hands. No, she couldn’t hate him, not anymore. He’d never be Kylo Ren again. Now he was Ben. Rey wasn’t sure how she was going to deal with that.

There was another person on board who didn’t seem to feel like celebrating. Across the room, Finn sat next to the unconscious girl, Rose, an anxious look on his face. Rey couldn’t be sure exactly what had happened but the girl had been injured somehow during the battle. She seemed to be doing alright now but was still unconscious. Finn sat close to her. He leaned forward and gently took her hand. For some reason, Rey felt a pang in her chest looking at them. There was clearly a romance blooming, a spark of a completely different kind. Finn didn’t look away from Rose, his eyes full of concern yes, but something else too. Love? Maybe. Of course, Rey was happy to see her friend care so much for someone. She wanted nothing more than for Finn to find happiness, he deserved it after all he had been through. But still, it hurt.

Maybe she and Ben could have had that happiness. That love. Maybe they could have been together. They were, in a way, that time in the hut. When they’d touched hands across time and space. When they’d made love in a dream. _That can never happen again_ , thought Rey. Ben had made his choice. She looked down and the broken saber she cradled in her hands. _You made a choice too_ , nagged the voice inside Rey’s head. _You reached for the saber first. He offered you his heart and you rejected him. You rejected him, just like everyone else._ Rey sighed. She knew she’d had no choice. They couldn’t be together. The Supreme Leader and the Last Jedi were never meant to be. Still, she knew the guilt would continue to haunt her. Where could she go from here?


End file.
